jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Film Goofs
Scene 1: Jungle *When the worker is knocked off the crate, you can see a hand reaching up to break his fall in the right hand corner of the screen. Scene 5: The dig *When Dr. Grant walks into the camper, he opens the door on the right side. However, when you see him in the camper, the door is opened on the left. Scene 9: Base camp *As Alan Grant opens the door of the trailer, the hinges are on the right of the door. But in the next scene, filmed from the inside, the hinges are still on the right side of the door. Scene 10: Trailer *Hammond states "I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government...". It's unknown whether Hammond owns Isla Nublar outright or is leasing it through the Costa Rican government. *When Hammond is holding the towel, it is white. Then, in the next shot, it turns to pink. *When Hammond says they'll fund for their dig and site, Grant has dust on his forehead, then it disappears. Scene 11: Café *When it says San Jose, Costa Rica, you can see what appears to be a beach behind Dennis Nedry, but San Jose is in the middle of Costa Rica, not near any ocean. While the subtitles clearly say "San Jose, Costa Rica", this could be in reference to the San Jose province, which contains the city of San Jose. *When Nedry has the $750,000 in a briefcase, it disappears mid-sentence. *When Nedry drops the briefcase, he twice starts wiping his hands with a napkin he never picked up. Scene 13: Open sea *For the first few frames, some part of the camera copter is visible in the upper left portion of the image. Scene 14: Helicopter *When Hammond spots the island out the window, it appears as though he's looking the wrong way. He peers out the right side of the chopper, a little toward the rear, when the island would have been directly behind him. Scene 14: Helicopter landing pad *When the helicopter lands, as seen from above, it hits the pad well behind center. In the next shot, the chopper is right on center. *Hammond, getting out first on the right side, has switched from left to right and Grant and Sattler have switched from right to left, as well as front to back. Scene 15: Hilltop *Though the vehicles are seen to be parked and backed up as far as can be, the drivers still manage to throw them in reverse and pull up for wing-to-wheel service. *As Gennaro and Hammond ride together in the rear Jeep, Gennaro says the following: "This is not a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced." When he refers to "they," it sounds like he means the investors. However, the script makes clear that after he says "they" he gestures to Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm. This gesture is easily missed in the film. *When the Brachiosaurus appear the script says: "''- - a dinosaur. Chewing the branches. Technically, it's a brachiosaur, of the sauropod family, but we've always called it Brontosaurus." This is incorrect; Brontosaurus is the junior synonym of Apatosaurus (the main sauropod in the novel), not of the Brachiosaurus. *When they are driving, it is cloudy outside. When they see the Brachiosaur, there are only a few scattered clouds, but when Hammond gets out of the Jeep, it is completely cloudy again. When the Brachiosaur stands up, it is completely sunny, no clouds at all. Scene 22: In the film *The mosquito that is used throughout the movie (in John Hammond's cane, in the amber that the DNA is extracted from, landing on a tree in that tour video, etc.) was actually a Crane Fly, not a mosquito. Scene 28: Hallway/stairs *Hammond, Gennaro, Grant, Sattler, and Malcolm enter the lab, where they meet Dr. Wu. Now, here they are in what could probably be called a “clean room.” Present are powerful computers, sterile laboratory equipment, and hatching dinosaur eggs. This is a relatively sensitive environment. Every employee is wearing white and dons rubber gloves before touching anything. Yet, without a second thought, Wu erases a mistake on his clipboard and casually brushes the shavings onto the floor. It is also unlikely they would let the group enter without lab coats. However, in ''The Lost World, Isla Nublar (the main island in Jurassic Park) is explained to be just the show room for the tourists, and not the actual hatching ground. This would make the lab just for show and therefore it doesn't matter if rubber shavings are brushed to the floor, as well as letting the group enter without the necessary clothing. *When the Raptor egg begins to hatch, the robotic arm grabs it to hold it steady. It disappears entirely and never comes back. The scene cuts from a shot over Grant's left shoulder to a shot over Hammond's right shoulder and that's when it's gone. Also, when the crane disappears the raptor's egg is heavily cracked, later, the egg shows less damage. Scene 29: Raptor Pen *When Robert Muldoon arrives at the Raptor Pen and he makes it up the stairs and begins talking to Grant, we can see that someone has rolled out the red carpet for him. Scene 31: Visitor's Center *Everyone is deciding which car to ride in for the tour as Malcolm waits quietly outside Sattler's passenger-side door. However, just after Lex says to Grant, "She said I should ride with you 'cause it'd be good for you", Malcolm has swiftly disappeared. Scene 33a: Main Gates *If you look on the left side of the gate as the cars pass through it, the fence isn't complete. Scene 36: Tyrannosaur Paddock *When the tour vehicles reach the T. rex paddock during the tour; the windshields of the vehicles have rain on them. Several times during the scene the windshields will be bone dry and then switch to wet again. *The Tyrannosaur Paddock is shown to be the second stop on the tour, but judging from the park map, Baryonyx should have been second. This may not actually be a goof, as the team may have stopped at the Baryonyx paddock on the way, but it was not shown. However, the fact that John Hammond sums up the tour as being "Two no shows and one sick Triceratops" instead of "Three no shows and one sick Triceratops" or "Two no shows, a Baryonyx, and a sick Triceratops" suggests otherwise. Also, it can be assumed that the group would still be discussing it, as the sighting of their first dinosaur would have been a fairly exciting experience, unless, of course, the animals were hiding deeper within the enclosure and remained hidden like the other dinosaurs. Another possible reason is that due to the raptor incident, the park had to come to a halt in its production of its dinosaurs, or, the Baryonyx had yet to be placed in its paddock, which could be true for one or more of the listed reasons. Scene 38: Park *When Ellie gets out of the car to chase after Grant, you hear two car doors close. You can also see them close at the far edge of the screen. Who closed them? Scene 40: Park *Tim has read the book of Robert Bakker and says: So like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker? He definitely didn't say they turned into birds. However, Dr. Bakker definitely endorses the theory that dinosaurs evolved into birds; he was the one who proposed to put the dinosaurs and birds into one clade.Bakker, R. T., Galton, P., 1974. Dinosaur monophyly and a new class of vertebrates. Nature 248:168-172. Scene 41: Across the room *Nedry is supposedly having a live conversation on his computer screen to a man on the dock, the Mate. However, you can see a progress bar moving from left to right, indicating the playback of a recorded video file. Scene 49: Fertilization Lab *When Dennis Nedry is stealing the dinosaur embryos from the containment tube, the dinosaur Stegosaurus is misspelled as "Stegasaurus". The dinosaur Tyrannosaurus is misspelled too, as "Tyranosaurus". *In San José, Dodgson informs Nedry that he will receive a total of "One-point-five million dollars if he gets all 15 species off the island." If one takes a closer look at that test tube receptacle, it can be seen that there's room for only 10, maybe 11 vials. *Nedry grabs 2 tubes, then a close-up on numbers 3 and 4. There should still be room for about 6, but you can see at this point the storage unit has only 1 slot left. Even so, he still manages to fit in 4 more vials. Scene 54: Nedry's "Escape" *﻿The sign that's pointing to the dock changes direction. *You can spot the wires that are vibrating the Dilophosaurus frill. *The Dilophosaurus has somehow crammed the entire length of her body in the passenger seat of the car. *If you look closely at the point at which the venom enters the screen when it hits Nedry in the eyes, you can see smoke or vapour. According to the Stan Winston School of Visual Arts (the people who made the animatronics for JP) , they used pressurized air tanks to make the Dilo (or "Spitter" as they call it) spit its venom. So, when they were filming in the rain, the air tanks would also splatter some water as they 'spat' the venom. *The first time the Dilo spits at Nedry, you can clearly see that there's no venom on his jacket. Actor Wayne Knight is also clearly seen with Dilophosaur venom in his right hand, which he proceeds to smear on his jacket. Scene 57: Control Room *While Arnold is trying to gain entry into Nedry's system, he mutters to himself, "Access main program. Access main security. Access main program grid." Meanwhile, as the screen attests, he's typing only security commands. Scene 58-68: T-Rex Paddock *For some reason, the interactive display in the car turns off, yet the cars continue to move at a steady pace for a few minutes before Grant reports that the car has stopped, believing his own incompetence with electronics being the cause. *When the T. rex lifts her head to push the goat down her throat, you can see the direct stream of a sprinkler head spraying on her. *The goat leg disappears from the roof of the car and then reappears soon after. *When the T. rex is beside Malcolm and Grant's windshield, the door on the other car that Gennaro opened is closed; but when the Rex appears beside the car, the door is open again.'' '' *During the T. rex attack, T. rex flips the vehicle. If you freeze frame, you can see safety wires on it. *The T. rex is continually shown dry and wet again. This is because rain collecting on the animatronic would be absorbed in its skin, and the weight differences would cause it to shudder as it moved. As such, the crew needed to constantly dry it with towels. In several instances, you can see this shuddering. *There are various instances where you can spot the set in the scene. In the background, things like the roof of the Studio, a potted plant, and a stage light can all be spotted. *When the T. rex pushes her snout in the sunroof and Lex and Tim were holding it, it was broken on one scene but the next, the sunroof is repaired. This might be because the T. rex ''animatronic malfunctioned and struck the sunroof harder than planned; the screams and looks of terror on Lex and Tim's faces in that scene are real. *The tunnel they came out of earlier to first visit the Paddock is gone. Since they are proceeding on the way to return to the Visitor's Center, they should be heading towards the tunnel. * Often incorrectly regarded as a goof is the fact that when the ''Tyrannosaurus exits her paddock from ground level with the road, there's the sudden appearance of a cliff when she pushes the car over it. In reality, there is in fact a cliff that acts as a natural barrier for the Tyrannosaurus, otherwise she would be able to exit her paddock through the gap between the fencing and the tunnel with ease. The diagram on the right illustrates what happens. Scene 70-71 *When the vehicle is tumbling down the tree, its headlight appears damaged in some shots and fixed in other scenes. Muldoon and Ellie to the Rescue! *When Malcolm is sitting in the back of the car by himself and notices that a T-Rex is coming towards him, the wide shot of him shows that the car he is in is near one of the cars for the tour but when the T-Rex comes and they drive off, the car has been moved to an alternate route for the escape and they are nowhere near the area they should be *In one scene, Ellie is screaming, then the T. Rex roars again, and then shows the car for half a second; if you look close enough, Ellie's expression is calm. *At the end of the chase when the T. rex gives up, you can see a light in between the trees if you pause it at the right time. *If you look in the trees when Ellie and Muldoon return to the car before the Tyrannosaurus chases them, you can see the T. Rex’s head literally “pop” into view. Scene 92: Tree *The shot we see of Grant's boots show they are perfectly clean despite the amount of mud Grant and the kids had been walking through on that night. Scene 96: Park *In this scene, you can see shots of the netted false foliage behind Grant and the kids. *In two shots when Alan feeds the brachiosaur and when the dinosaur sneezes on Lex, a forest suddenly appears in the morning while at night the trees were small. *When Grant, Lex, and Tim are climbing over the perimeter fence, which is about to be reactivated, you can see that the fence ends one section away from where they were climbing. *Electric fences work by creating an electrical path through the animal being shocked, with electricity flowing from the fence, through the animal, to the ground. As such, Tim would not have been shocked it he weren't touching the ground. *The alarms sound when the main breaker is turned on, but no other breakers are active. As such, there should have been no power to operate the alarms. The Plan *John Hammond mentions that Disneyland was opened in 1956. However, Disneyland opened on July 17th, 1955. Ellie flees the raptor *Ellie has a flashlight being dragged by a cable from her belt while she is running. Once she closes the door, it's gone. *Her orange shirt also mysteriously vanishes. Kitchen Scene *When the raptor opens the door, a studio man's hand is seen grasping its tail so the animatronic raptor won't fall over. *One of the raptors looking down an aisle can be seen to correspond to the aisle that Tim is passing. Thus, Tim should be in the raptor's line of sight. *When the ladle falls as Tim is hiding, the hook holding it can be seen rotating, causing it to fall. Control Room Attack Scene *When the Velociraptor is breathing on the glass, it is evident that the snort's effect came from below, not from the nostrils of the animal. *When the group is escaping, the desks in the office disappears. *When the power comes on locking the Velociraptor out, the lock doesn't go in the holder.﻿ ﻿ T. rex Rescue Scene *Ellie Sattler's stunt double's face is clearly seen when the bones fall on top of her. *When T. rex is eating the first raptor, if you go frame-by-frame, the raptor disappears from the mouth, then reappears. *The Big One was on the left side of the room but when she runs to the T. rex she is on the right. *When the ''T. rex ''grabbed the raptor, it was on the right but when the Big One attacked her, it was on the left. Departure Scene *The helicopter is supposed to be heading to Costa Rica, and the helicopter is flying towards the sunset. If it was dusk, since the sun sets in the west, they are going the wrong way. However, if it was still morning (like in the novel and Jurassic Park: The Game) they were going the right way. See here for further discussion of this issue. Notes Goofs Category:Pages Needing Attention